As the use of computers becomes more and more common, so do attempts to intrude into such systems. Attempts to intrude into a computer or network of computers may take many different possible forms, such as viruses, Trojan horses, malware, policy violations, and the like.
An intrusion detection system may be used to monitor computers and networks of computers to identify possible intrusions, log information about the possible intrusion, and report such possible intrusions. An intrusion detection system issues alerts under certain conditions, indicating that an attempt has been made or is currently being made to intrude into the system. It would be desirable to have an efficient, reliable, and accurate method to find intrusions.